What Is Love?
by pixelfaeriee
Summary: None of them ever had given any thought about relationships. Although things start to change when Kagami's and Himuro's "sister" decides to visit. Note: This is also posted on my Quotev account. KNB [Various X Reader]


[Name] sighed, feeling jet-legged and tired as she dragged her suitcase of the plane. It was early in the morning, she felt slightly bad that she made Kagami wake up early just to get her; but she'd never admit that. Shrugging it off, she reached for phone (which was in her purse). Pulling out the electronic device, she quickly typed out a text message,_"where r u?" _A few moments later, she received a text back, _"close by, i'll be there in 2 mins. I have some inconveniences." _

She raised her eyebrow at the text, inconveniences? She waited at the concourse for Kagami to arrive. She felt happy, really happy to see Kagami; but she wouldn't admit that to him either. [Name] grew up with Kagami and Himuro, she went to the same elementary school as them and she went to the same middle school as Kagami until he had moved back to Japan. She hadn't seen them for almost three years, but now she'd be staying with Kagami until her mom buys an apartment in Tokyo. You see, [Name]'s mother is now separated from her husband* and her mother, who has Japanese descent, wanted to move back to her native country. So, while she's settling things with her divorce in the USA, [Name] had taken a flight to Japan. When she informed Kagami, he got excited and insisted that she'd stay with him until further notice. At first, she felt reluctant to accepted the offer, but then figured it would be fine. She wasn't the type of girl to open herself up to anyone, but he's known her for years and she trusted; plus, she didn't have to pay for a hotel.

"[Name]!" Kagami called out from the distance, waving and walking towards her. She smiled brightly and waved back, grabbing her luggage, she ran towards the tall redheaded teenager. Finally reaching towards him, she dropped her bags and tackled into a hug.

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, hugging him tighter. He blushed, before mumbling back, "I missed you too, [Name]." After a few moments of being in each other's embrace, she looked up to see Himuro and two unknown boys. She broke the hug with Kagami, still keeping a wide grin, "Tatsuya! You're here too?!" She beamed, instantly hugging the raven-haired boy. Instead of his usual poker face, he had a genuine smile on his face, "Yup, I came from Akita. Taiga had let me stay with him so we could all hang out." Breaking the hug, she smiled, "It's like having my brothers back. Too bad Alex isn't here now. Anyway, uh, who's your friend?" [Name] asked, noticing an abnormally tall teenager boy with shoulder-length lavender hair and violet eyes munching on a bag of potato chips. Tatsuya smiled, "This is Murasakibara Atsushi, he's my teammate." Himuro explained, then turned to Murasakibara, "Atsushi, this is mine and Taiga's little sister from America." The raven-haired boy explained, pointing at the [hair color] female. [Name] smiled, "Nice to meet you, Murasakibara-san!" Murasakbura blinked, finally noticing [Name]'s features, 'She's cute.'

"Nice to meet you, [Name]-chin." He shiftlessly spoke, before continuing on eating his snack. [Name] then turned to Kagami, wearing a confused expression, "I swore I saw another boy here earlier."

"Hello." An unfamiliar monotone voice spoke out softly, which made [Name] yelp in surprise and the others as well. Kagami, who looked irritated, ranted, "You really need to stop doing that, Kuroko!"

[Name] smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed from her yelp. Calming down, Kagami introduced Kuroko, "[Name], this is Kuroko Tetsuya. He's my classmate and teammate. He also has a really low presence." [Name] smiled, noticing the shorter boy's features. Fair complexion, light-blue hair parted to the left, and blue eyes. "Nice to meet you, Kuroko-san, I'm [Name]." Keeping his deadpanned expression, Kuroko greeted the [eye color] eyed girl.

"Anyway, now that were through with the introductions, let's head to the terminal so we can claim your luggage." Kagami said, the others nodded in agreement, "Good, I'm jet-legged."

* * *

"So this is my apartment." Kagami stated, as he dropped [Name]'s luggage (who was reluctant to let him carry it but he insisted). [Name] nodded, observing the living room, "It's nice, Taiga."

[Name] then a question popped into her head, "Um, Taiga, how's the sleeping arrangements going to work?" Kagami eyes widen, "Crap, I didn't think about that! Well, Kuroko doesn't live too far so he isn't sleeping over." Himuro plopped himself onto the coach, next to Murasakibura, "I can sleep on the futon, Taiga." Kagami nodded, "Wait, then where is the giant going to sleep at?"

"He can sleep in the guest room." [Name] spoke out, which had both of her brothers protest, "It's fine. I can just sleep with you, Taiga." Kagami's face flushed, about to agree until Himuro responded, "No way." [Name] frowned, whining childishly, "Why not?"

"Probably because Kagami-kun might be an in closet pervert." Kuroko added, making everyone in the room laugh and Kagami embarrassed, bellowing back insults; which the bluenette ignored.

In the end, [Name] still insisted that she could sleep with Kagami even though the other three boys were reluctant whether they showed it or not.

Around eight PM, after finishing a movie with the three boys, [Name] yawned tiredly, eyes drooping. "I'm tired, Taiga. I think I'm going to crash for the night, anyway, goodnight guys." [Name] said heading towards Kagami's room.

After [Name] left the room, Murasakibura mumble out, "Muro-chin, Kaga-chin, you didn't tell me that you had a cute sister." Kuroko then added, "I agree, [Name]-san is cute."

"Don't get any ideas, you two." Kagami grunted back, feeling irritated suddenly. After another movie, Kuroko had to head home since his mom was already questioning about his whereabouts. Murasakibura headed to bed, feeling tired from traveling from Akita.

Kagami turned off the TV, then headed to the closet, getting out spare blankets and pillows for his older brother. "Here, Tatsuya." Kagami mumbled, handing the raven-haired the spare pillows and blanket. The older teen took the items, setting up the futon. "[Name] became really mature, real pretty too." Himuro stated, Kagami nodded, "Yeah, I know. She managed to somewhat attract Kuroko and Murasakibura. Should we be worried?"

"Nah, I think. Anyway, goodnight, Taiga." Himuro replied back, already settling in. Kagami mumbled a "g'night" and headed to his room, feeling jittery and flustered. It wasn't the first time he'd shared the same bed as [Name], seeing that his mother and her mother were friends, they occasionally had sleepovers as kids. All the suddenly, it's different now, [Name]'s older; more mature mentally and physically. Sliding himself to bed, he could only hope he could control himself around the [hair color] haired girl. Then it took him a few moments to dawn at the realization of what position he was in and how much clothes the girl lacked. She practically was only wearing an oversized t-shirt. Kagami blushed hard, trying to think of other thoughts like babies, dogs, and old people.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

[Name] woke up the next day, sitting up, still haft asleep. Stretching her limbs out, she yawned and got out of bed. She fully awoken at the wonderful aroma of steamed rice, tamagoyaki*, broiled mackerel and miso soup. She squealed happily, jumping out of bed, "I can eat Taiga's cooking again!" She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in Kyoto, a certain redhead sneezed during his shogi match.

Entering the living/dinning room, [Name] greeted everyone happily, seeming more energetic now that she rested. Himuro smiled, until he noticed what the younger was wearing. Instantly flushed, he was about to say something until the doorbell ranged. Kagami yelled out, "I'll get it!" from the kitchen but [Name] shouted back, saying that she'd get it. Everything happened too fast and before Himuro could tell [Name] to change out of her rather skimpy sleep wear, she opened the door.

Opening the door [Name] was greeted to two boys. One with short navy blue hair that was parted to the left and tanned skin; the other had medium length blonde hair with a fair complexion. Both muscular, although the blonde had a really pretty face and the tanned boy was handsome. They were around Himuro's and Kagami's height.

"Kurokocchi was right, Kagamicchi's sister is so cute!" The blonde beamed happily, meanwhile the other smirked, "Nice outfit." [Name] blinked, then looked down to realize she was still only wearing an oversized shirt. "I didn't notice I was still wearing this. Enjoy the sight while it las-"

"AHO! Who invited you two!?" Kagami barked, suddenly, right next to [Name]. Himuro, tugged on [Name]'s arm, "Go get change, [Name]." [Name] nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"I didn't know your sister was so cute, Kagami. Although her boobs don't reach my standards." Aomine impertinently said, inviting himself inside. Kise frowned, whacking Aomine from behind, "Be nice, Aominecchi!" Which caused the navy haired to scowled back the blonde.

"Don't just walk in here! And don't talk about [Name] like that!" Kagami hissed, angry at Aomine's inappropriate remark about [Name]. Himuro sighed annoyed, who stood next to the blonde model, "He's just lucky she didn't hear that." Kise titled his head, confused, "Why's that?"

"Well, you see, [Name] used to get picked on a lot when she was younger about being 'flat-chested' and is insecure about the whole breast size thing. Over the years, she began to lash out violently and angrily about it. She's pretty, nice, cute and all that lovely stuff. But she can also kick ass, especially since she has a bad temper." Himuro explained to the blonde, who looked mildly surprised. "I guess you really can't judge people by their appearance."

[Name] came back into the room, wearing a crop top and high-waisted shorts. "Sorry about that." She said, sitting down, which Aomine replied with another pervert remark; which Kagami yelled at him for. Kise sat down, on the right side of [Name] while Himuro occupied the left seat beside [Name]. Taking glances between both of the boys, she grinned, "Wow, I'm surrounded by pretty boys." She joked, making Kise flustered and Himuro smugly smirk.

"Ki-chin is a model, [Name]-chin." Murasakibura added, between bites. [Name] turned to the blonde, "That's so cool. Anyway, I never fully got introduce to you two." [Name] said, referring to Kise and Aomine.

Kise smiled, "I'm Kise Ryōta, nice to meet you!" [Name] smiled back, "I'm [Name], and it's cool to meet a model I guess." She mumbled, taking a bite of tamagoyaki. Kise squealed, "[Name]cchi is so cute!" [Name] titled her head, "Cchi?" Kise then beamed, explaining why he added the suffix. [Name] nodded, "You and Murasakibura-san use interesting suffixes. Anyway, what's your name?" [Name] asked, pointing at Aomine.

"He's a perverted aho." Kagami added, which Aomine hissed back "Bakagami". Himuro rolled his eyes, Kise sighed, and Murasakibura continued eating. [Name] felt slightly irritated, "Oi, shut up bakas." Which surprised everyone, the [Name] Himuro and Kagami remembered didn't cuss or use crude words (well, unless you brought up breast sizes because that's possibly the only exception). Time really does change things.

"Can you introduce yourself now?" She asked Aomine, taking a sip of the miso soup. The tanned teenager shrugged, "Aomine Daiki." [Name] nodded, "Cool."

Kagami then spoke up a few moments later, "How did you find out I had a little sister?"

Both Aomine and Kise simultaneously answered, "Kurokocchi/Tetsu." Kagami nodded, mentally cursing the light blue haired boy.

Murasakibara, who was already chewing on pastries (more likely found in Kagami's pantry) then added, "I told Aka-chin, more likely Mido-chin already knows too."

[Name] looked up from her meal, "Are they more of your friends, guys?" [Name] asked, who felt full from breakfast.

"You can say that, although Akashicchi, the one Murasakiburacchi mentioned, is a lunatic. Midorimacchi is a tsundere who's obsessed with zodiac-signs and horoscopes." Kise replied, [Name] nodded, "They sound intriguing and how is this Akashi guy a lunatic? Isn't that harsh?"

Everyone (minus Murasakibura) paled at the thought of the heterochromatic redhead. "He almost stabbed me in the face with scissors." Kagami said, then Aomine added, "Oh, I remember that."

[Name] blinked, slightly mortified, "Uh, he sounds nice."

Meanwhile, in Kyoto, a certain redhead sneezed during his shogi match.

**{****Author's Note****} **Well, this idea has been stuck in my head for a few days and I finally decided to write it. I have a lot of ideas for this so hopefully you stick around! Also, I sincerely apologize for any grammar errors. I'll go over it later since it's 4:08 AM and I haven't slept at all yet lol.  
*Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) - grated daikon radish is often served on the side.  
* [Name]'s mother has been married twice before, indicating that her current husband (soon to be ex) isn't [Name]'s father.  
NOTE: This is also posted on Quotev


End file.
